


Late Night Shopping

by jeonwoo_wonwoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jean is mentioned, Levi Is In Denial, M/M, eren pretends he doesnt wear panties, supermarket au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonwoo_wonwoo/pseuds/jeonwoo_wonwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I can feel you silently judging me as you ring up my purchases I swear I’m not using these for their intended purpose’ AU<br/>or<br/>The one where Eren buys panties and Levi only cares about his eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic lol enjoy this utter trash

It was 12 o’clock at night and Levi just wanted to be home. He had spent a solid three hours standing behind the cashier already, only serving some old lady that bought three bags of cat-food, and a barely legal couple that were obviously buying condoms for the first time. He was bored. And he still had another five hours to go. It was times like these that Levi really regretted signing up for this job in the first place, but he needed the money if he was to ever start up his own business like he planned. He slumped further into his seat and pulled out his phone to send a text.

 

**Short and Grumpy (00:13)**

_Relieve me of my boredom._

 

**Shitty Glasses (00:14)**

_I’m literally two aisles over in an empty store. Why did you text me?_

 

**Short and Grumpy (00:14)**

_Bored._

**Shitty Glasses (00:15)**

_Why didn’t you come find me? Or at least shout?_

 

**Short and Grumpy (00:16)**

_Can’t be fucked_

 

**Shitty Glasses (00:17)**

_Give me strength…_

Levi didn’t have to wait long before his shift-mate’s head appeared around the shelves of aisle 3.

“Come help me stack these cans if you’re so bored then.” Hanji didn’t wait for a reply before moving out of sight again. Levi pondered this suggestion for a minute before heaving himself from his chair with a loud sigh. He trudged his way from his perch at the checkout, narrowing his eyes as he studied the grubby floor beneath his feet.

“Hey Four-eyes, who was on mop duty last?” His voice carried easily in the quiet.

“Pretty sure it was the newbie… Jean or something.” Her reply was muffled slightly by the shelves in between the two.

“Tch. Of course” He ignored the scoff he got in response to his disgusted tone and finally turned into the aisle. He was met with the sight of a tall woman whose brunette hair was pulled hastily into a sloppy ponytail. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor as she stacked assorted cans on the bottom shelf. “Gross. Your pants are probably filthy.” Once again he ignored her response – this time in the form of an eye roll – and squatted beside her, reaching for a box of canned spaghetti.

 

The two stacked in silence, content to just be in each other’s company, until the sound of automated sliding doors caught their attention.

“Looks like you’re up.” Hanji waggled her eyebrows and nudged her shorter companion. Levi grunted and slowly made his way back to his cashier. He could hear the sounds of shuffled footsteps as the unidentified customer made their way around the store. There was a brief peak in noise as said customer made conversation with Hanji on their way past, and Levi pinned him as a guy.

His theory was proven as the man- no, kid brought himself towards the counter. Levi’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly. He looked no older than 20 and his dress sense was that of a sixteen year old boy. His dark brown hair was unkempt and fell into his eyes. It was these eyes that really caught Levi’s attention. Thick lashes framed emerald green orbs that seemed to dance in the light, decorated with swirling hues of gold and blue. The tanned skin of his face only aided in creating a warm backdrop that the irises thrived off. Even under the cold, harsh lighting of the fluorescent bulbs overhead, Levi was entranced. He continued to watch the ever-changing patterns in the brat’s eyes as he ambled towards the checkout. All of a sudden the trance was broken as the boy looked up and their eyes met. Levi let his trademark scowl fall over his face once again and dropped his gaze to the contents of the boy’s basket.

He paused for a second before raising his eyes up towards the boy once more. He didn’t have to say anything, as his questioning glance made his intentions clear. Levi watched as the boy’s face was dusted in pink and he smirked before actually doing what he was paid to do, and scanned the items presented to him. Levi could tell that the boy felt incredibly awkward, so he dragged out his movement, making each scan as long as possible, just to torment the brat further. When he had finally scanned the last item Levi looked up at his customer and noted that his faces was now many shades darker than before.

“That’ll be $23.50” Although he usual monotony didn’t show it, Levi was getting great joy out of the entire ordeal, and was quite content to watch the poor thing become increasingly flustered under his gaze. Shaky hands fumbled with bills and coins before the green-eyed kid handed over the correct change. Levi grabbed and their hands brushed, causing the customer’s face to become darker still. By this point Levi was almost outwardly grinning. He watched the brat collect his items and turn to go, but was surprised when he suddenly stopped and turned back.

“For the record, the condoms were a request from my flatmate. A-and the collar is actually for a cat. Whiskers keeps wandering off see…” The younger male faded off.

“And the flashy underwear?” Levi’s question brought about a whole new bout of spluttering and his wicked smirk couldn’t be contained.

“It’s not what you think!” The shade the younger face had become was quite spectacular at this point.

“Oh?”

“The… the fabric colour i-is the exact colour I want for my new wallpaper and I was going to cut out squares to show the people and I haven’t been able to find this shade anywhere else.” Levi considered his outburst for a second.

“Alright.” And, on a whim he would question later, “what’s your name kid?”

“I- What?” The confused look on his face was worthy on an eye roll.

“Your name?” Levi waited patiently as his customer gathered his thoughts.

“I’m Eren.”

“Come back sometime. I work this shift every Tuesday.” And with that final remark he turned back to his register, afraid that the brat- no, Eren, would see the pink hue that was most certainly _not_ adorning his cheeks. There was a brief pause and a mumbled ‘okay’ before he once again heard the shuffle of feet, and then, silence.

The rest of his shift went by quickly. Levi spent most of it avoiding Hanji’s imploring gazes and mindlessly stacking cans. Hours later, when he finally returned home, he collapsed onto his bed, more exhausted than usual. His uniform top was thrown off, and Levi was soon asleep.

 

And if he dreamt of swirling green eyes, then nobody had to know.


End file.
